


angels (not the kind with wings)

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and other good stuff, cyborgs having feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please be gentle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	angels (not the kind with wings)

Laid out under Zenyatta, with the cool weight of the omnic over him and his legs spread enough to accommodate the slim hips settled between them, Genji’s struck again by the sudden realization that he hasn’t done this before.

Well, truthfully, he _has_ ; just not this exactly. He’s used to the motions--the roll of hips and slide of hand, the air warm between them, all familiar--but at its core, this is different. This is firm metal in place of yielding flesh, the soft hum of electronics instead of breathy moans; it’s new and undiscovered and despite the excitement that lingers in his belly, it’s nerves that make his fingers shake as he reaches up, tracing lightly over the curve of Zenyatta’s face.

“Genji?” The omnic’s voice is softer than Genji has ever heard it before, concerned; he brings a hand up to lay over Genji’s, gently weaving their fingers together, giving them a squeeze. “Is everything alright? Do you want to stop?” 

The care is what leaves Genji stunned, more than anything--because yes, in his youth he had probably more than his fair share of people to tumble in bed with, nights full of lust he thought was passion and people who never talked to him again. But he’s never had anyone who treated him with the same gentle touch as Zenyatta, this care that just borders on adoration, and it’s breathtaking to realize that no, no matter how many times he’s gone through these motions, here with Zenyatta this is a different act _entirely_.

“I’m...I’m fine, Master,” he whispers, scarred lips pulling up in a faint smile; the omnic sighs softly, then touches their foreheads together with a quiet clink. It’s as close as they can get to a kiss, and it warms Genji’s heart more than any meeting of lips ever has. “Just...please, be gentle?”

He wants to feel every moment of this, savor every touch--revel in this new experience, that he had to lose himself to find.

“Always, for you, my dear sparrow,” Zenyatta murmurs, and his voice sounds like home.


End file.
